User talk:Eganio
For archived discussions, please see: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Please Help Me Explain Hey, earlier today User:Grand Theft Auto Lover asked me to nominate him for admin (see User_talk:Biggest_gta_fan_ever#Nomination)and bribed me by saying he'd nominate me in return. Can you please help me explain to him that he has only made 14 edits and isn't nearly eligable for admin (as either would I be). Thank You. BTW, it may look like that wasn't done by that user, thats because it wasn't, they left it on my board so I copied it there, I like the talk page better. Biggest gta fan ever 08:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I realise everything that you said, it was just the number 14 got to me. Besides, if I ever nominate someone, it'll be because I think they deserve it, NOT because they ask me to. Eg. if you weren't already an admin, just from what I notice in my watched pages, I would have to nominate you. Also, your reply to me read like (I mabye it's just how I read it) you thought that I was also trying to get nominated. This couldn't be further from the truth. Into the future maybe (but a long time into the future) but now, I don't see the need. Thank you. Biggest gta fan ever 08:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just had to make sure you knew. Biggest gta fan ever 09:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) OFLC merge I tackeled the merge, but it was my first, please have a look at tell me if I went about it right. OFLC, Office of Film and Literature Classification, Biggest gta fan ever 10:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I was looking at those too, but before the merge, they were missing the whole time, I think I can get the ones for the current ratings, but the past ratings I can only try. Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have the pics but there are 2 problems, They are from the official website (what do we do about the copyright thing) and also I don't know how to upload them. Reply to my talk page with the answers and I will do whatever you say I need to tomorrow (Aus time), as time is moving on Aus and i'm getting pretty tired staring at the computer. Thank You Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::File name, or description? Biggest gta fan ever 09:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Done, check them out OFLC. Also check the talk page for something I added earlier. Thank You for your help in adding the pics. Biggest gta fan ever 10:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Done with the new ratings. Took me a while because I had to do my research on them and then reword it for consistancy. OFLC Biggest gta fan ever 10:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for fixing up the mistakes in the summeries of those images, and about the categorisation, I went to the OFLC page to see where that was categorised, sorry about that. BTW, my username is on most of the edits to the OFLC page (that have to do with the merge), and so officially, i'm taking most of the credit. But in real life, at least half of the credit belongs to you, you helped me alot in how to get those images onto the page. Also, just check on the last edit I did, as I added the info that time, and not just the pics, it may need a small cleanup. (the one to do with the new ratings, obviousley not the one after yours where I added the external link) Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 23:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hey, I realise that, the credit thing was just the easiest way to say that although my username is on the edits, you helped alot. About you's knowing what type of user people are, I beleive you.Gboyers has left 2 messages on my talk page ever, yet he seems to know alot more about what I do for the wiki than I would expect him to know about a single user. More than I remember. Biggest gta fan ever 08:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti Just quickly before I go to a party (=D lol) I have read today that Vercetti is in San Andreas! I'll tell you about it later and explain more MoNK 18:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :555 We Tip mission ::While going to the destination marker, you will see police cars chase a car and a man firing at them. If you look closely, you can see it is Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Be careful -- the police will sometimes crash into you, giving you one star on your wanted meter. :::I read this and thought you might be interested! MoNK 20:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Page history Now why didn't I think of that? Your right, I often forget my signature (and then remember as soon as I save) but I always go back and add it. Anyway, while i'm talking to you about page history, I for some reason looked at the history of my talk page. All edits except 3 (1 by me, 2 by Gboyers) was by you, most are replies so I checked your talk page history and there are literally more messages from me recently then on your talk page ever. I would say sorry but I see Gboyers' talk page history is the same but with your username. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 10:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I was never worried about using space on your talk page. I just thought it was funny, I was laughing the whole time I was typing that post. I deliberatley made it sound serious but thats what made it funny to me. I didn't mean to make it so seriopus that you actually beleived the seriousness. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 11:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Yo, lol! I think that Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories is complete. I'll be moving on to Businesses in GTA Vice City tomorrow if possible. MoNK 19:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image Attributions As we have established, screenshots of GTA games are copyright of Rockstar, not the screenshotter or uploader, so we can use them unless they have been significantly artistically modified. With other images, we usually use them unless there is a complaint, or unless we know we cannot. Image attribution is almost impossible to obtain retrospectively. Most people just take the images off random other websites or from google. The only way to ensure full atribution is to delete any image that is uploaded without it. I don't suggest we go down that route. We have successfully removed images after complaints before, and that process works well. Sure it would help to have attributions, but is enough for most. Gboyers talk 00:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you asking for the source of all those images to be verified. Our current policy states that we can use any (non artistically modified) GTA screenshot; and that we will remove any image if we receive a complaint from the creator (or copyright holder). Yes is required on all those images, but it doesn't have to be the uploader that does that (although that makes it a lot easier). Gboyers talk 00:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Shoreside Vale Map Hey Eganio, can you delete this image Image:Shoreside Vale Map.jpg for copyright reasons. Mcanmoocanu Screenshots Hey, on the page Wardrobe, as there is a picture of the San Andreas wardrobe I wanted to put one of the GTA IV wardrobe, but I don't have one. How do all you people take screenshots of the games? Biggest gta fan ever 06:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :You brought up a good point, PC. it's easy to take screenshots on a PC. I will have a look at those places as there is the possibility for Niko to take photos on his phone. Unless your in a mission that specifically says to take a photo all you can do is dismiss the photo. It's a stupid feature really. But mabye there is an option to save the photos's, I will definently take a look because although GTA IV isn't on PC, there are many screenshots around the web, unless they use a camera and take a photo of the TV and then crop (which wouldn't be great quality) there must be a way. BTW, I wasn't asking you anything about the actual game, I know your clueless, I just forgot about PC and thought that somehow people were taking screenshots on console games. Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 08:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mr Vercetti OK, well I will take a break on the whole Businesses pages and try. How far is the mission into the game? MoNK 09:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Well I guess that'll be me starting another game. Hopefully it will be worth it :-) I have the PC version but I use a PS2 controller... The PC controls are so annoying! lol MoNK 10:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I was too lazy too! So I bought it on the internet :-D MoNK 10:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Karen/Michelle I posted this on the Karen talk page but no one has been back for a while so I thought I'd bring it up with you. :I have come up with the possibilly perfect way of linking the Michelle page here. Somewhere on the Michelle page it could say: ::This is the page about how Michelle is origionally met, and is also about dating Michelle. For the full main story part that Michelle plays, click here. (Page contains Spoilers) :That way, people looking for Karen would know that that's where to go, people looking for info about Michelle will know that this page will contain info about future story and so won't click it. Thoughts? Biggest gta fan ever 07:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) San Fierro Packers Do you know what the San Fierro Packers are cause in GTA: San Andreas guide for PC it says San Fierro Packers with a logo on it. Mcanmoocanu (IDK what time it is) Sooo I gots me this guy here who not only removes important details I made, but also swears, and believe me, I know much about GTA (just need to buy VCS and LCS). Would'nt it be nice for you to give him a "warning" (aka ban)? MetaCracken 16:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Don't be a baby. I'm deleting IRRELEVANT info that you keep pasting. You man know everything about GTA, but you don't know squat about airplanes, buddy. Actually I do know much about planes. You have no idea that I'm a great editor. Play GTA: SA, test out the Rustler, get a 5-star wanted elvel and battle out the Hydras, and see if I'm wrong. MetaCracken 16:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You're excited because you shot down a couple of AI jets that fly around in lazy circles making no attempt to evade? Right. Any novice can do that, buddy. Or any other novices can be knocked down by countless of Hydras no matter how many times you destroy them. Oh yeah. I did that once and the machine gun requires precise aiming. MetaCracken 16:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Man, I've never been knocked out of the sky by a hydra in ANYTHING. There are youtube clips of n00bs wasting hydras in Rustlers. It's no big deal. And what are 'countless of Hydras'? Pleas use correct grammar. :Please continue discussion below. I have a problem. User Metacracken continues to disrupt posts and to post irrelevant information. I'm trying to make the aircraft section as clear and helpful as can be. My efforts are continuously hindered by this immature editor wiling to sacrifice accuracy for the 'last word.' :You're both as bad as each other... MoNK 16:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Or one, like him. If anyone has a problem, it's you. I played a lot GTA: SA and now you'll have to make an effort to play it. I'm not disrupting your posts. I improved it first before you came here. Did Kenny Petrovic even get out of the Shamal to be escorted to safety? yes! Until you deleted it. This is really important, so I suggest you stop this nonsense, please. MetaCracken 16:51, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Why don't you both just stop? This is the most pointless thing I've seen... Arguing over a COMPUTER GAME!!! Just change the record please! MoNK 16:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::No arguments here. I just want him to stop clogging the arteries of this wiki with useless info. ::::Maybe you should stop this. Now. I was never into any arguments, until you have to come here and ruin all this. MetaCracken 16:57, 2 August 2008 (UTC) These articles are user edited right, so when someone posts something they either 1) Know it is 100% right and 2) if they don't they should provide proof. That is what a discussion page is about!!! MoNK 16:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Right, and because neither of those are provided, I have to trim the fat. :Please continue discussion below. Conflict In the interest of keeping everything pertaining to the above discussion in one place, please post further comments here. In response to the issue at hand, MoNK said it best: discussion pages are intended for this sort of thing, in particular the discussion page(s) of the article(s) in question. Gboyers and I have protected the Rustler page because of edit warring in the past, but the talk page is still unprotected. Any issues with content pertaining to the article should be discussed there, and not on any individual user's talk page. Next, because there appears to be a significant conflict between users that has been brought to my attention, I am left at the mercy of the above argumentative posts to figure out what's going on. From what I can glean, rather than discussing inclusion/exclusion of particular information, be it relevant or not, editors have apparently taken it upon themselves to argue on my talk page, which is the wrong way to approach this. The right way to approach this is to use the appropriate talk pages, as I mentioned above, and to discuss things with each other, rather than screaming right vs. wrong. As far as I am concerned, no one is right, since each editor believes their perspective to trump that of the other. The point of this community-based effort is to improve the wiki via collaboration, not autonomous editing. Absolutely no one on here is the ultimate authority on any given subject, no matter how knowledgeable he/she may feel. This is why we have the talk pages. In most instances, edits can be made without discussion, as they are things everyone can verify for themselves. However, when issues arise regarding content that may be contentious, it must be discussed. It does none of us any benefit to accuse each other of editing that deteriorates the wiki. We are all here to improve the wiki, which is why we volunteer our time to make edits. To all editors: please take the time to make your point of view known, and allow other editors to do the same. You'll do a lot more good for this wiki if you collect your thoughts, assume good faith of your fellow editors, and simply add your opinion to the discussion without assuming an accusatory stance. Eganio''Talk'' 20:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Here here! Now let's all go to the pub :-D MoNK 21:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Ed, This had already been partially dealt with as per my talk page and MC's. Can you make sure that you liase with me before taking over an incident, just to make sure we don't send out mixed messages. This has already resulted in one member being suspended, so is quite a delicate subject. Gboyers talk 22:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::What you did was perfectly good, and is pretty close to what I would have done next, but just make sure you check out all the evidence before acting, especially making sure nobody else has already dealt with it. Gboyers talk 14:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::I just have to say that I have no idea why they chose your talk page instaed of their own. Worst even, the admin. Biggest gta fan ever 10:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Archiving Hi. When you archive your talk page, you should not copy and paste the text onto a subpage. You should move the page, so that it keeps the history with the text. This is a requirement of our licence, which states that any content must be attributable to the people that wrote it. Nobody's going to complain, but it makes it a lot easier to associate things with people. Gboyers talk 22:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :It's best to do it where no discussions are leftover. Even if some are still ongoing, they can be continued without the previous discussions being directly above it. It's easier to verify everything that way, than checking through the history pre-deletion. I'm not saying you can't do it your way, but your "archive" isn't actually an archive if you copy and paste it in yourself, it's a copy. Gboyers talk 00:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Character Templates Reply Cheers for that, I'll start to add them to the characters articles. A-Dust 12:41, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Explained Absense I know that you don't need to know, but it would be good to make sure you know that I havn't just left Grand Theft Wiki because I had nothing to do or something like that. My computer broke down and I finally got it fixed and am ready to come back. BTW, this is a FYI as it would appear, unless you have more to say than Welcome Back I don't expect you to reply (unless you want to). Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 06:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Grotti showroom Hey, I found it in Rodeo. Erm, it's along the what is probably the longest road in Los Santos. If you still can't find it I'd be happy to post a picture of the map on imageshack or something showing where it is. MoNK 08:44, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2000 Congradulations on the 2000 edits. Biggest gta fan ever 08:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Police Car Change It's a fact that Rockstar changed the design of the Police Cars in GTA III. Well I have found evidence that the same happened in Vice City. When I didn't have a computer I was really board as I am also temporarily without a PS3. I started flicking through the booklets that come with GTA games (and the maps) and found in the Vice City book, a picture of a white police car under the heading Police (their green in the game). Unfortunately I don't have the game (or the book) with me, so I can't get a scan until Sunday (Aus time). Biggest gta fan ever 06:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I think R* did it out of respect after 9/11. If I remember correctly they changed the livery on the police cars in real life too. MoNK 10:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that that was the case with GTA III, but why did they ever put the white car into Vice City which was 3 years later (I think)? Biggest gta fan ever 10:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe it was something to do with the Beta version?? MoNK 11:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe, they probabilly made the book early as well (well at least the basics) to save time later, and forgot to change it. Biggest gta fan ever 11:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Regarding the GTA Vice City police car, there is another image on the next page (under the heading Crime) in the same booklet that shows a Voodoo with green and blue coloration, something I've personally never seen in all the years I've been playing GTA Vice City. Is it possible that this and the white police car are simply versions R* ended up scrapping in favor of the ones we see in-game? Eganio''Talk'' 00:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Well that was my original idea, and that they forgot to change the book or for some reason, just didn't change it, because I really didn't see why they would make the book before the game before it even came out. Biggest gta fan ever 00:59, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Are you sure it's a Voodoo? It looks like a Glendale in my manual. I'm not sure if it's because I have a different manual or not. MoNK 10:04, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well we can ask R*. I ask them about every little thing and my e-mail address is probabilly getting farmilliar, so tell me if you want me to do it, but heres their email address: mouthoff@rockstargames.com Biggest gta fan ever 10:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not too fussed. I mean it might just be different manuals for different countries. MoNK 14:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Well I live in Australia (Eganio knows that), I will be getting my game back off my brother today and then I'll look at the manual and see whats on my next page. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 23:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know if we have the same manual, but that's not a Voodoo its an Oceanic Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 07:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :To find out if we have the same manual, I scanned in every page, but couldn't get them into one image and I don't want to upload 15 images for that reason. Then I tried e-mailing you's a copy, turns out you can't send attachments through the thing. Too bad, sorry about that. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 08:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC)